Conversations
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ripper Stefan and Elena have two different conversation.


CONVERSATIONS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

A scene from "Smells Like Teen Spirit" done in my "Three's A Party" reality, which means that Ripper and Stefan are two different personalities. For a refresher, bold is Stefan's normal telepathic speak/Elena's telepathic speak and bold/underline is Ripper's telepathic speak. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. Some slight language.

Ripper walked up the bleacher steps where Elena was lying down. **Pet, are you all right?** he asked in concern. They hadn't really gotten a chance to plan for tonight since Rebekah had moved into the Boarding House and they couldn't really have a conversation without making her suspicious. Oh, they had discussed it through their bond, but there hadn't been room for establishing details and codes.

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" she asked out loud. **Damn, what a night. It's been long. Has it been long?** she wondered. Ripper let out an unneeded sigh and placed his hands on his hips.

"You're drunk. You need to go home," he said. **If I upset you, Pet. I apologize. We had to make it look good**, he continued. Elena sat up, holding one of the seats for support. **No, it's fine. I just-I hate that I'm gonna have to vervain you, even if it is just half of a dose that's been diluted**, she replied. And that was the truth. She didn't like thinking about having to hurt one of her mates…which was why she had been drinking tonight. Everyone else thought it was just because of Stefan being the Ripper, but in actuality, she was trying to forget that she would have to hurt him.

"Fine. Just let me find my car," she agreed as she stood up. Then, she fell against the railing.

"You're joking, right?" he asked. He really thought that she'd let her drive in this condition? **There is no way I am letting you drive when you are three sheets to the wind**, he told her.

"Uh-oh. It's the fun police," Elena griped. "I thought that Ripper Stefan was supposed to be the **life** of the party," she continued. **Damon told me about the Twister Girls. Were they pretty?** she asked and Ripper fought the urge to slump his shoulders. Okay, he could understand her unhappiness about **that**. No mate liked to think that they were being replaced.

"All right, I'm driving you home. Come on," he commanded. **I just drank enough to sustain me-make me strong. They meant nothing to me**, he assured. As he headed down the steps, she climbed over the railing.

"What are you, five? Get down," he scolded. **Pet, what are you doing?** he wondered in concern. Had she drunk more than he thought?

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm gonna-?" Ripper tensed as Elena's grip loosened. "Whoa," she said, grabbing the railing just in time. "That was close. Klaus would **not** be happy with you," she continued, pointing a finger at him. **But they were pretty right? Ready and willing to give you whatever you wanted?** she continued.

"You're hilarious," he said as he mockingly made his hands into a fake megaphone. **Pet, it's not like that. I promise. It was all for the charade. You know I'd rather have your blood**, he assured. Maybe he shouldn't have let her drink so much. Or had included Ric in on their plan. The guy honestly believed he was on Klaus' side. He watched as Elena leaned back, her hands far away from the railing. **Pet, will you please stop this? You're scaring me**, he told her. And it was true. He had no idea that their charade would end up making her act like this.

"Look Stefan. No hands," Elena said as she leaned back as if she was about to fall. Again, Ripper tensed, ready to rush to her aid and he could feel Stefan's worry mounting as well. Well, maybe **he** could talk some sense into their mate. With that, he let the other part of him take control. **Lena, will you stop…please? You could hurt yourself**, he pleaded as the girl caught herself just in time. Now she was only hanging on to the railing with one hand. She laughed. **I'm fine. I'm safe as-oh crap!** She screamed as her hand slipped from the railing. Instantly, Ripper was back in control and directly underneath her, catching her before she hit the ground.

"I knew you'd catch me," she breathed as he placed her on her feet. **Get ready. Ric's gonna have to shoot you in about a minute. But don't worry. Damon loaded everything**, she told him. **Damn Pet, you scared the hell out of me**, he told her, placing a hand on her chest. Her face softened and she mimicked the Ripper's way of saying "I Love You". **Sorry**, she apologized. She hadn't meant to scare him. But she had also hadn't been prepared for the intense jealousy she had gotten at the thought that he was feeding from other girls. They stared at each other for a moment, and he leaned forward, each reveling in each other's warmth for a moment before they would have to go back to their charade….

THE END


End file.
